iThinkI'mGonnaPuke
by shoopshoopforshiz
Summary: What happens when Sam sees Freddie kissing Carly? How does she react, and is it really what she thinks it is? And how do Carly and more importantly, Freddie, deal with her reaction? Totally SEDDIE. My first fanfic, read & review please and thank you!
1. What Sam Saw

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

_I think I'm gonna puke. And I don't think it has anything to do with the pecan pie and strawberry banana smoothie I just inhaled either. Oh my god, just no. This can't be happening._

I stared silently through the glass window in the door to the iCarly studio. I had only been downstairs for what, ten minutes and look what I came to find when I returned. I couldn't even begin to comprehend the scene that was unfolding before my utterly disgusted eyes. _Carly, how could you sink so low?_, I thought.

Carly Shay and Freddie Benson were kissing right there in the iCarly studio. I never thought it would actually happen. Sure, Freddie had been in love with Carly for like, ever, but Carly had always said they were just friends, and that's all they would ever be. And I had believed her. Freddie was such a dork, who could ever like, let alone kiss, him?

The sickening feeling in my gut heightened and I tore my eyes from my two lipped-locked iCarly cohorts. I ran down the stairs and into Carly and her brother Spencer's bathroom, which was thankfully empty. I sank down against the wall and curled up into a ball in between the toilet and the sink. The pain in my gut had subsided but my mind was still racing and my emotions raging. And I didn't even know why.

_Why do I care whether Freddie and Carly get together or not? Sure, I think there are much better guys for Carly, ones that aren't total technical geeks, but it was their ultimate decision_. I kept running those thoughts through my head, telling myself I had no reason to be upset. But there was something more than nausea that was making me feel badly. I felt betrayed, let down. I felt...no I can't even say it. I tucked my head between my knees and just sat.

Freddie's POV

She tasted like honey. Sweet, honey delight. And yet, something was wrong. Kissing Carly wasn't what I thought it was going to be. I tried to put my finger on it, and then I realized what was amiss. Carly was pulling away from me.

Our lips and bodies broke apart, and we just sat there on the steps of the iCarly studio for a few minutes, catching our breath. I didn't know what to say. She had tripped on the step, I had bent down from coiling a wire to help her, and I seized the moment when I saw it. It wasn't so bad, I don't think I'm a terrible kisser, at least I hope not. She had been surprised at first, then she started to kiss me back. But then the honey went sour, and she had pulled away.

I looked at her for a minute, and tried to read her expression. She was looking at the ground with a blank expression on her face, so I got nothing. I couldn't help wonder what she had though, I did love her after all.

"So, Carly, I-"I started to say something, I don't really know what but I was promptly interrupted by her.

"Freddie, before you go all Casanova, don't take this the wrong way, but I just can't love you. I know this will probably crush you and you won't want to be my friend anymore, but I just can't see us as anything more than best friends. I'm sorry." She looked at the floor and I saw a tear making it's way down her cheek.

"Don't cry, its ok," was all I could say. It's not as though I was really that surprised, its what I always got from her when I tried to be romantic around her. "It's ok, really. I think its time that I accepted that you and I weren't meant to be, and to start acting like a normal friend to you."

She smiled and said, "Sounds good. Why don't we just pretend this never happened? If that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Although I would prefer for her to say that she loved me too, I had meant what I said when I said it was time to get over it, to start being an adult. "Anyways, I wonder where Sam got to? I know she was going to attack some pie but that was a while ago."

As if on cue, Carly's cell phone rang right at that moment, and i recognized the ringtone that sam had recorded especially for when she called her best friend.

"Hey, Sam, where did you go, girl?...Oh, okay then, are you alright?...Mhmmm, you too, see you tomorrow at school...Ok, bye."

"Well, where'd she go?" Now the sound of that phone call got me to worrying. As much as Sam hated me, we did get along occassionally and I wanted to make sure nothing had happened.

"She said she had to run home, that she felt sick. She says she's fine, but there was something in the tone of her voice that made me nervous. Well, you know Sam, you never can tell with her.

"Yeah," I said, but my mind was drifting back to a mysterious noise I had heard back when Carly and I were kissing, "I do know Sam."


	2. Kiss and Tell?

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freddie's POV

"Ow!" I can't believe those stupid jocks that have lockers right next to mine caused me to bump my head on the roof of my locker. Again. It was getting old, frankly.

I rubbed the bump that was now forming on my skull, and grabbed my geometry book. As I stuffed into my backpack, I wondered absentmindedly if Sam was ok. It had passed through my mind once or twice as I fell asleep last night, but it hadn't occurred to me to think of her this morning. She said she wasn't feeling well. I hope she didn't eat that pie too fast.

Then I came to my senses, _Why do I care? She would practically throw a parade if I died, so why should I be worried about her?_

I threw my book bag over my shoulders and started to walk over to where Carly and Sam's lockers were. I wasn't surprised to only find Carly there; Sam was usually late.

"Hey," was all I said. I knew things weren't supposed to be awkward between us now, but I still felt kind of weird. I had told her I was going to get over her, and I never lie to Carly. But it was going to take some time before I could truly say that she was only my friend.

"Hey backatcha, Mr. Articulate. Come on Freddie, we said we were going to just pretend like it never happened."

"Then why are you talking about it?" I said jokingly.

"Oh fine then," she shot back and we both laughed. It felt good to be able to laugh like we were best friends again. I was happy. Well, at least until Sam showed up.

She was eating a banana and she looked very tired. Unlike Carly, who was wearing a green sweatshirt and a jean skirt, Sam was wearing jeans with holes in them, and an oversized sweater with stripes. Even though Sam was a slob, she at least dressed decently most of the time, so something had to be wrong.

"Sam, what's wrong with you?" Carly sounded really worried about her friend, "Are you still sick?"

"Nah, I just didn't sleep well," Sam replied lazily as she took out some cheese-in-a-can from her backpack, "No thanks to you two."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Carly and I stared at her in bewilderment. I couldn't help but wonder…that noise, coming from the door to the iCarly studio door…sounding like someone starting to open the door and then not…it couldn't be…no…no way.

"Nothing, oh nothing," was all she said as she slammed her locker door loudly. This was so unlike her, when she was mad about something, she would usually just beat up or insult the person she was angry with instead of cutting everyone, including her friends, out and being hormonal.

"Sam what's going on?" I tried to sound powerful and threatening, so that she would open up and let us help her with whatever was wrong with her, but let's face it, Sam is tougher than me.

"Oh I think you know…dork," she added the last part almost as an afterthought. I got goose bumps everywhere when she looked directly into my eyes and said that. And that's when I knew; she had seen us. She bolted off and I couldn't see her so upset.

_But why? She doesn't know that everything's worked out with Carly, let her suffer, that's what she's do to you!_ a little voice in my head said. But at the same time, I felt so bad about the whole thing.

Carly just stood there confused, while I made a decision. I ran after Sam.

Sam's POV

"Sam wait!" Freddie was coming up fast behind me. What did he want? I had just made a complete fool of myself and he wants to continue?

"Why?" I said, stopping and turning to him briefly, "Want to tell me something that I don't care about? Pick someone else!" I tried to stalk off, but he grabbed my arm. I felt my stomach drop like I was going to puke, again.

"No, I want to talk to you about-" I cut him off.

"Like I said, pick someone else!" I tried to walk away but he said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"I know you saw Carly and I," I turned to see him with his arms folded and he was wearing that challenging look on his face, the one he always wears when we bet on something.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," was all that made it out of my mouth. Me not knowing what to say, this is certainly a first, especially when it comes to Freddie.

"Oh I think you know…dork," he stared into my eyes with that same expression.

Where was Carly? She was usually the one to stop all this, and for once I would actually be happy to let her. But she was nowhere to be found.

I looked at Freddie and he looked at me. We both stood there for a moment and then I ran. I just ran right out of there. Another first for me: running away from insulting Freddie.

I heard him start to say something along the lines of, "But you haven't let me finish!" but I didn't want to hear. All he was going to tell me was something about how much he loved Carly, and that was the last thing I wanted to hear.

I ran, all the way to a little classroom that I knew would be empty from the times I'd cut class in 1st period. I closed the door behind me, pushed all of my weight on it, so that Freddie couldn't get in.

"Sam! Let me explain!" He banged the door open, and I was mildly surprised. Who knew he could be stronger than me sometimes? I got to my feet and yelled at him some more, with passion and anger that I myself didn't understand.

"What's to explain?! Why should I care if you and Carly decide to make out and not tell me? Or why should I even care about anything that has to do with you? Cause I certainly don't care about you!"

"Oh yeah, then why are all upset, huh?" That one hit me like a cannon. Why did I care? I shouldn't. I didn't. I looked at him standing in the doorway, his hair perfectly ruffled, waiting for me to give him an answer. I was about to say some witty comeback when the bell rang.

"C'mon, let's go," he told me.

"Like I'd go anywhere with you."

"Sam, you're going to miss class," he stated as though that would magically change my mind.

"So what else is new?!" I yelled and I slammed the door in his face. I heard him walk away, and I just stood there for a long time. Thinking, just thinking.

Finally I sat down at the teacher's desk and laid my head down. Why did I care about what was going on between the two of them? Why was I so mad at Freddie, I mean, more than usual? And why, every time I replayed the two of them kissing in my head, did my mind change Carly, to me?

**N/A Ooooh, drama! Ha-ha. I realize now that my last chapter had Sam running too, but whatever. Thanks for reading my first fanfic. Chapter Three is in the works! Review, please and thank you!**


	3. Who's Gonna Puke Now, Huh?

N/A Hey ya'll thanks for the support I thought that like no one would even read my stuff but I've gotten like 300 hits and a bu

**N/A Hey ya'll thanks for the support; I thought that like no one would even read my stuff but I've gotten like 300 hits and a bunch of reviews. Granted, that's not that great, but its good for my first! Here's Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

_You don't like Freddie, _I told myself, _Why are you picturing yourself kissing him? Quit it, brain!_ I was still lying at that teacher's desk in third period. Yeah I cut class, you got a problem with that? I told myself that I didn't like Freddie one more time when the lunch bell rang.

_Good. Food will help me regain my sanity_, I thought and I grabbed my backpack. I had the cheese-in-a-can that my mom had given me, and I knew that I had some bacon in my locker; the only problem was getting there without seeing Carly or Freddie. I slowly opened the door to see if there was anyone out there that I knew out there. There wasn't. It was just a bunch of random kids that I didn't know, running around trying to get wherever they were going fast. I slowly came out of the room and shut the door behind me.

As I came to the corner where Carly and I's lockers were, I peeked around to make sure she or Freddie weren't there. Rats, Carly and Freddie were both there, and they were talking quietly, which means they were probably talking about their "secret romance" crap that I so did not want to hear. Darn, cause I really love bacon. I just decided to go ahead to the lunchroom.

It smelled like mystery meat and had a bunch of screaming kids in it, but I loved the cafeteria because (well, why else?) it was full of food! I saw that Gibby had bacon. Oh, he was going to give me that bacon.

"Gibby!" I yelled and he looked up from his food and immediately started to try and hide his food, "Gimme your bacon, Gibby or else."

"No, Sam, I will not be a victim!" I laughed at that one, he was always my victim, cause he was so easily victimized. I got out my cheese-in-a-can and pointed it at him.

"Gibby, give me your bacon, or you know what will happen," I told him in a slightly mocking tone. He looked horrified and scared, and finally he handed over the bacon.

"Pleasure doing business with you," I said with a smirk, and I walked off to find somewhere to sit. I couldn't sit with Carly and Freddie, so I just decided to stand there for a little while until they showed up, so that I knew that they wouldn't sit with me.

I was just leaning against the wall of the lunchroom when Brian, a friend of mine from detention, came up to me and we started talking.

"Nice way to get bacon from Gibby," he said, giving me a high-five.

"Hey, he had bacon, and I wanted it. I had cheese-in-a-can, what was I supposed to do, just wish I had the bacon?" We both laughed at that. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carly and Freddie coming in the large cafeteria doors. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I started to twirl my hair between my fingers, like a lot of girls do when they're flirting. I knew Freddie could see me.

"So, let me guess, the reason you didn't get detention from Ms. Briggs today was because-" he started but I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I skipped, but I have detention anyway for 'accidentally' throwing my rotten apple from lunch yesterday at Gibby."

"Well, it was rotten, so I think that's excusable, isn't it?" We both laughed but this time, I giggled more girly-like.

"You have a cute laugh, you know that?" he said to me, smiling. I giggled some more in that sickeningly sweet laugh. I checked to make sure that Freddie was watching, he was, with an odd expression on his face; and then, without thinking it through, without really planning it, I grabbed the front of Brian's shirt and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

Freddie's POV

**(n/a: this is switching back to when Carly and Freddie were "talking quietly" at Carly and Sam's lockers)**

"So what happened when you went running after Sam?" Carly asked me as I came up to her at her locker.

"Carly, she saw us," was all I said. Carly's face changed from interested and concerned, to worried and panicked.

"WHAT?!" She yelled this loudly, too loudly.

"Shhh!" I told her, "Yes, yes she saw us and…" I relayed the whole incident between Sam and I to her.

"Hmmm," she said, pondering over what I had just said, "Why would Sam be so angry about that, I mean, you don't think…no…no."

"What?" I asked, not sure what she was getting at. She looked at me in a funny way, as if she was trying to find my reaction for something. After a moment or two, she said:

"Nothing. C'mon, let's go to lunch, I'm starving." I didn't think it was nothing, but I decided to drop it, besides, it couldn't be that important. We walked to lunch in silence, Carly seemed very consumed by her thoughts, and when she thought I wasn't looking, she glanced over at me every once in a while, as though she were trying to deduce something from me. I pretended not to notice, and when we got to the lunchroom I noticed a familiar face in the corner, talking to a guy and twirling her hair.

"Who is Sam talking to?" I asked Carly.

"Brian," she told me, "Sam and he are friends from detention, go figure." Carly laughed at this but I kept silent. So he was from detention, that didn't very gentlemanly at all, but then again, knowing Sam, maybe that's what she wanted. There she goes again, flirting with some bad guy. When she should be with someone who would actually respect her, like me, for example.

_What?!_ I thought. _You don't like Sam, and she certainly doesn't like you!_ I shook my head slightly to get my thoughts collected and back to normal.

"Why do you care anyways?" asked Carly. Oh, right she was talking about why I cared whom Sam was talking to. I had forgotten for a minute.

"I don't care, I don't," I said more to myself than her. As we sat down, I kept my eyes glued to the two of them. And then the unexpected happened. Sam looked at me for half a second (I swear she looked right at me), and then she grabbed Brian's shirt and kissed him.

I felt my stomach drop_. I think I'm gonna puke. And I haven't even eaten anything yet._ The guy put his hand on the back of her head so that they could kiss better, and I just sat there and watched with an unexplained knot in my stomach that had nothing to do with the veggie pudding my mom had packed for my lunch.

Carly's POV

I looked at Freddie as he watched Sam kiss Brian. He was supposed to be smart, but he couldn't even see what was right in front of him. Why did he think I didn't want to be with him? Because he obviously liked someone else. And she liked him back. But they both had screwed it up.

Freddie's eyes were sad like a puppy dog's and his mouth was screwed up tightly like he'd just tasted a very sour lemon. A mixture of anger, sadness and jealousy_. God, my friends are so oblivious_, I thought as I took a bite of carrot.

**N/A I've never done Carly's POV before but I thought it made it easier to explain what was going on between them from an onlooker's perspective. Yeah this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but there you have it. Review if you like, I love getting feedback. Thanks for reading!**

**-shoopshoopforshiz**


	4. What Now?

N/A: Hey, this chapter won't be as drama-filled as the last one, because its mostly transitional blahbiddity-blablah

**N/A: Hey, this chapter won't be as drama-filled as the last one, because its mostly transitional blahbiddity-blablah. I took StarFreak01's suggestion that I read through my fics before posting, but I'm sure I'm still forgetting some words somewhere in here. But, here it is anyways, even though it's not great, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Freddie's POV

"Freddie? Freddie? Come in Freddie! Helloooo, anything? Oh my god, this is getting ridiculous, FREDDIE!" I heard someone screaming my name. Carly, oh right, yeah.

"You don't have to yell," I said, coming back to reality after a minor slip into a sort of Freddie la-la-land.

"Apparently I do; half the class heard me, and you didn't? Are you really that interested at sneaking peeks at Sam and Brian across the room that you don't have time for your schoolwork, which is like the all-important thing to you, at least when you're sane?" Oh right, we were supposed to be working on our English Project together.

"I was NOT sneaking peeks at Sam and Brian," I told her indignantly.

"Oh yes you were! Don't lie to me, Fredward. Just admit it," She stared me down, and even though I was finally starting to get over liking her, I still was a sucker when it came to her threatening me.

"Ok, ok, I was looking over at the two of them. It's just that I can't understand why Sam would want to go out with such a jerk. I heard a rumor that he cheated on his ex-girlfriend Rachel."

"Freddie, that may be true, but Sam is our friend and we have to support her in who she wants to date. Remember Jonah?" Carly had a point, but wait, Sam wasn't even talking to us, that didn't make her our friend!

"Sam is totally ignoring us, Carly! She's not our friend anymore! And besides, she never was _my_ friend," I told her, completely denying that I might be upset about Sam not talking to us anymore. Which, I wasn't upset about at all…or was I?

"Sam isn't talking to us for a good reason, Freddie."

"And what's that?" I asked, "That we kissed? Is that even any of her business anyways?" It was true, why would Sam care if Carly and I kissed? It wasn't like it concerned her.

"Why do you think, Freddie?" she said with a tone that sort of said, 'if you don't understand, you are oblivious'. Which of course I must have been, because I had no idea why Sam would be angry with the two of us. Unless…no, Sam wasn't jealous of Carly?

No, of course not, I almost laughed out loud at the thought. Sam would be disgusted if I even tried to hug her, let alone kiss her on the lips. Sam hated me, and I hated her.

_Then why is it so hard for you to see her with this guy Brian?_ a little voice in my head asked me. And frankly, at that point, I didn't know. But did Sam like me or not? She couldn't. She wouldn't. Sam…I looked over to see her staring right at me while Brian's back was turned.

That look, I couldn't even read it. She looked mad as hell at me, but at the same time there was something else, that I couldn't quite understand…jealousy?...wanting? I just didn't know.

That lasted about two seconds and then we both came back to reality when Brian turned around and Sam put that sweetie-pie face on again. Why did she do that for him? It was so not like her. Sam was the girl who ate a lot of food, bullied other kids, and did what ever she wanted. Putting a sweet face on for some guy was so not a thing Sam would normally do. If she dated a guy who really respected her, she wouldn't have to do anything for him that she didn't want to.

"Mmmmhm," was all Carly said as she eyed me, then she looked back at Sam, then back to me again.

"What?" I inquired, hoping she hadn't realized my feelings for Sam. _Wait WHAT?! You don't have any feelings for Sam, Freddie_, I told myself.

"Nothing," Carly replied, but she looked at me with that same look that suggested more than she said.

Sam's POV

**(going back to when Sam and Brian were flirting and Freddie was sneaking peeks at them)**

"Hehe, no you're cuter," I said in that syrupy sugar-sweet tone again. It was getting old. When we had hung out as friends in detention he never wanted me to be all sweet-hearted and flirty. But now that I was his "girlfriend" I had to be. Ugh much?

"No you are!" He said and he nibbled my ear playfully. Ewwwww, I hate, hate, HATE when guys nibble my ears. And well, frankly I don't think I'd like it when a girl nibbled my ear either but that's another matter entirely. Anyways, I think it's about the grossest and most un-romantic things ever.

_Why do I put up with this?_ I thought. And then I remembered. Cause it pissed off Freddie. Really this had nothing to do with Carly anymore, and I wasn't sure why she wasn't involved with it any longer, but she didn't really come to mind when I thought of infuriating someone by dating (and flirting shamelessly with, ew) Brian.

I pushed Brian away, but playfully so that he thought I was still being a tease. He turned away for just a second to pick up his textbook that had just fallen off his desk that I was currently sitting on, and just then, my eyes met with Freddie's across the room.

_I'm so mad at him, but at the same time I'm crazy for him_, I thought. And then I came back to reality when Brian turned around. I did not like Freddie. At all. I was mad as hell at him, and I was dating Brian to make him mad, because I could see that he didn't like Brian. I was starting to think that I didn't like Brain either. At least not as a boyfriend.

"So, babe, how 'bout you and I grab something tasty at the Groovy Smoothie after school today?" Brian asked me suggestively. I glanced over at Freddie quickly; he was listening. I took a deep breath and answered:

"Sure, sweetie, smoothies on you," and I kissed Brian right there in the classroom, not caring what Ms. Briggs would say, all I was thinking about how crazy it would make Freddie.

**N/A: There you have it. I think I'll have about two more chapters to go on this one, depending on what I can squeeze into Chapter 5. It'll most likely be to Chapter 6 and then be done, though. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing, the support has been great, tell me if I should write more Seddie (I mean other fanfics than this, I have a few ideas). Anywho, there it is.**

**shoopshoopforshiz**


	5. Good Thing Freddie Was There

N/A: Hey, here's Chapter 5

**N/A: Hey, here's Chapter 5. Sorry it took longer than the other chapters, but I've been really busy with other stuff lately. Anyways, here it is.**

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

I love the Groovy Smoothie. It has multicolored walls, kind of like tie-dye paint, and funky and eclectic chairs around small little tables. There were a few booths, but it was mostly just the tables. There was a counter for ordering stuff up at the front, and then bathrooms in the back. And of course the best part of it is…the smoothies! Duh! Yum. Normally I would be so happy to be here, but this time I was so _not_ happy to be here. For one very important reason: Brian.

He had started off flirty, but now he was just disgusting. I was tired of the act that I had to put on, honestly. It's not like me at all to just make myself something that I'm not, but I told myself to keep on going. Why, you ask? Cause it annoyed the hell out of that nerd, Freddie. Granted, I have to say, it was starting to not even be worth it.

Brian walked back over and I put on my super pretty-sweetheart look. He sat down at our table, and said:

"So here's you Mango-Madness smoothie, my little mango." I think he meant it to be cute and romantic, but honestly it was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. The old me would have laughed my butt off at that. But if it pissed off Freddie, then I would go along with it.

"Aw, baby," I replied, "and what did my 'little mango' get?" _OH MY GOD!_ I thought, _I can't believe I just said that!_ I sounded like some dumb whore.

"Cherry-Berry-Dairy," he told me. Ew, I hated the Cherry-Berry-Dairy. Who ever thought it was a good idea to put cheese in a smoothie? That's just disgusting.

"Yum," I said, lying through my teeth, which, I have to admit, I do on a daily basis. So I guess that wasn't any different. As I sipped my smoothie, Brian reached across the table and started playing with my hair_. Ugh, could this date be any more sickeningly sweet?_ I thought. But I kept my silence.

As we slurped our smoothies, I couldn't help but notice some guy in one of the booths in the back kept looking at us. I swear, he didn't even have a smoothie, he was just sitting there and I noticed that every once in a while when he thought we weren't looking (I was) he would sneak a peek at us. What a weirdo.

Brian and I both finished up our smoothies, and he said that he'd walk me home. We got up from our table and honest to God I swear that the creepy guy got up at that point and followed us out. But when we walked out the door and I glanced back, there was no one there. _Must just be my imagination_, I told myself. And just at that moment, Brian grabbed be by the shirt, and pulled me into a nearby, vacant alley.

Freddie's POV

**(n/a: going back to when Sam first thought she saw someone watching them)**

I wasn't spying. I was simply watching over Sam. That Brian kid was in detention a lot, and I just wanted to make sure that Sam was ok. He might try something. At least that's what I told myself.

I was sitting in a booth in the back of the Groovy Smoothie, and ok, fine, I'll admit it; I was spying on Brian and Sam. I just couldn't see what she saw in him. He was a big guy, with muscles, but when he was around her, he acted like an ultra flirty suave model, vain guy. I know its hard to picture, but trust me, he was not the right guy for Sam. I just knew it.

I saw them getting up to leave, and I had to follow them. If that Brian guy was going to try anything funny, he was going to do it on the walk home. I got up, and used a napkin to hide my face. I have to admit, I looked pretty funny, and the people around who were actually paying attention to me, not mooning over bad boys, were giggling profusely. But like I said, those two weren't paying attention; they were too lost in each other's eyes. Disgusting.

When we got outside, I started to walk behind them, trying to be as discreet as possible. But then I noticed that Sam was starting to look back; she must have heard me. I dived behind a nearby trashcan. I peeked my head out from behind that, and I was relieved to see that Sam had turned her back again. But the next thing I saw was not relieving at all. Brian grabbed Sam by the shirt and pulled her into an alleyway on the left.

_Sam!_ I thought and I went to make sure that he wasn't hurting her or anything. But it turned out that what he was doing was only going to hurt me. Brian was full on making out with Sam in the alley. I was safely hidden behind a thick pipeline, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene.

I noticed that he wasn't gentle at all. He had her pushed up against the wall of the alley, and she didn't seem to be enjoying it. Soon it became apparent that Sam was trying to push him away. But he wasn't letting her. He kept pushing her harder against the wall.

"Brian, come on, let's just walk home, I didn't agree to this," Sam managed to say as he was biting her neck.

"Come on, babe, you're a bad girl, and I'm a bad boy, this is what we do," Brian said. I couldn't believe Sam couldn't push him away. I mean he was a pretty big guy, like I said, but I was surprised because Sam, as I knew all to well, was pretty strong. Finally, he switched his hands around so that one was pushing her up against the wall, and the other made its way down Sam's shirt.

_That tears it_, I thought and I got out from behind the pipe, and wrenched them apart. Both of them were taken aback for a moment, and Sam managed to say this:

"Freddie?! What are you doing here?" But before I answered her, I went over to Brian and punched him in the nose. _Ow, ow, ow_, I thought. That guys' nose was bony. Brian was keeled over and holding his now bleeding nose. But a moment later, he stood back up and faced me.

"Come on, you little puny knight in shining armor, what else you got?" I didn't know what else I did have, so he came lunging at me. He punched me in my stomach and then my face; blood starting coming out of my nose, too.

"Ha! Now I guess we're even, huh?" Brian laughed as I fell to the ground in pain.

"No," I heard Sam say; "Now you're even." And she promptly kicked him in, well let's just say, a 'sensitive area' for guys. Brian screamed a bunch of cuss words at us and then staggered away, yelling:

"You're all crazy! Don't ever talk to me again!"

"Trust me," Sam yelled back as he limped out of the alley, "We won't." I moaned in pain and Sam seemed to remember that I was there.

"Oh, God, Freddie, are you ok?" She actually sounded concerned. What a refresher from the laughter I usually get from her when I'm hurt.

"I'm fine, really, I'm ok," I said in a high squeaky voice. I tried to stand up but I fell over again due to the pain in my stomach. My nose had stopped bleeding but it still hurt.

"Oh no your not, you big nerdy liar. Come on, I know Carly and Spencer have a First Aid Kit at their place." She grabbed me bye the arm and hoisted said arm over hr shoulder to support me.

"My mom has a first aid kit, too," I told her.

"Yeah, I know, I've seen the monumental thing. But do you honestly want your mom to see you like this? She might have a heart attack and die."

"Good point," I said, feeling better by the minute as Sam led me down the street toward the Shay residence.

**N/A: Not the end! Next Chapter will be the last and yes, there will be some Seddie fluff in it. But who doesn't like fluff? Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you like.**

**her shoopshoopforshiziness**


	6. The End

Chapter 6

**N/A: Last chapter alert! I'm slightly sad that it's over, but at the same time proud of myself for completing my first fanfic! Here it is then: the final chapter, Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Freddie's POV

"Ok, Fredward, you think you can stand up while I get the Shay's spare key from behind this plant?" Sam gave me a look that was a mixture of annoyance and sympathy. I could settle for that.

"I'll lean against the wall," I told her. She nodded and she swung my arm from where it was around her neck (where it had become fairly comfortable) and placed my hand against the wall. I was still weak from when Brian had beaten me up, but I was feeling a bit better, so I was basically balanced. Sam walked behind me to get to the plant where the Carly and Spencer apparently hid their key. Of course Sam knew where it was.

"Got it!" she said, "Come on." She took my arm and wrapped it around her neck again. I have to admit that it felt ok; I wasn't completely disgusted. We walked (well, limped) down the rest of the hallway. When we got to Carly's apartment, she unlocked the door with one hand, and kept me up with the other. She was holding my hand.

"You know, Sam, I think I can stand up on my own now," I said, moving my hand away from hers. She looked taken aback for a moment and then replied:

"Oh, yeah of course, whatever," She let my arm slide from her, in a kind of abrupt and harsh way. I caught my balance, and felt a bit woozy but mostly okay. Sam unlocked the door and we both walked in.

"Sit. Couch. Now," she instructed as she walked toward the kitchen where I assumed that the first aid kit was.

"Who are you my mother?" I asked as I took a seat on the sofa.

"No, I am not your mother, and frankly, I'm glad I'm not that high-strung mess," she retorted.

"Hey! My mom is-eh, good point."

"You want something to eat?" She asked from the kitchen where I heard her open the refrigerator.

"Hey, I thought you were getting the first aid kit!"

"Oh right," she said, and I heard her put down a soda can on the kitchen counter. Same old Sam. She came out from the kitchen carrying a first aid kit (that was a lot smaller than my mother's) with a red cross on it.

"Ok, let's start by wiping that blood off your nose," she said in a surprisingly professional manner, "Is it still bleeding?"

"No," I told her, "It stopped awhile ago."

"Good, here." She started to wipe the blood away with a wet cotton ball that came from the kit, "Does it hurt?"

"No," I lied, cause it hurt a whole heck of a lot. She gave me a look that read 'I don't believe you for half a second', and with that, she relieved a bit of the pressure when she touched my face. After she was done with that, she told to lift up my shirt.

"What? Why?" I asked her. Why did she want to see me without a shirt? I wondered…

"Just lift it up so I can see the bruises on your stomach, dumbutt," she said, looking exasperated.

"Oh right." And I did so. She looked around a bit, and I was thankful she didn't poke me, that would have hurt.

"Looks like everything's going to be fine, but you'll just have to live with those bruises for a while, ok Freddork?" I remembered she used to call me that all the time before she stopped talking to me. And then I realized, _Hey! She's talking to me again!_ I didn't know why (probably because I tried, key word 'tried', to help her out with that thug Brian) but I wanted to find out. Instead of asking her directly, I said this:

"It's good to hear you're talking to me again, Sam." She seemed to sort of freeze up for a moment, she had just come back from the kitchen with a soda for herself. It looked like it had only just occurred to her that she hadn't been speaking to Carly and me.

"Oh, right, yeah, whatever." Now she seemed cold and distant. What had I done? She was talking to me again and I'd blown it!

"Well, I guess I gotta go," she said, "Carly will be home soon from the super market, and you two will probably want to be alone."

"Sam," I said standing up, "Sam, would you just listen to me…"

"No! I'm going home, have fun with your girlfriend!"

"SAM!" I yelled, "Carly is not my girlfriend!"

Sam's POV

"What?" My voice was very small. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Yeah, Sam, I've been trying to tell you since that day when you skipped class. Carly and I kissed, but we decided we didn't want to be together like that. If you would have just listened to me, we might have been spared all this Brian business."

"Wait, what?" I was taken aback. Did he know why I had really dated Brian? "You think I just dated Brian to get you mad."

"To get me jealous, yes. I finally figured it out." He had figured it out. Oh, crap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I said, I did not date Brian to get you jealous. That would have to mean that I liked you."

"Well if you didn't date him to get me jealous, then you really know how to pick them, huh? Not just him, but might I bring up Jonah?" Oh no, he didn't!

"Oh, uh-uh! What about Valerie? Huh, wasn't she just perfect for you?"

"Aw come on, you so like me, Sam."

"Look who's talking, you were spying on ME and my date!"

"I was not! I just happened to be passing by when-" I cut him off.

"Come on, you were so spying because you WERE jealous!"

"HA! You just admitted that you were trying to get me jealous!"

"No I didn't, I just-" This time he cut me off, but not with another comeback in this screaming match. Because at the exact moment: Freddie Benson kissed me. He kissed me right on the lips. And you know what? I couldn't have been happier.

We kept kissing, but Freddie pulled away after a minute or so, squeezing his nose and saying "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow".

"Oh, god, Freddie, I'm so sorry." I just remembered his nose had been bleeding not too long ago.

"You? Saying you're sorry for hurting me?! Then I feel much better now!" He said, and he kissed me again, and I kissed him back, wishing that that moment would last forever.

"FINALLY!" I heard a girl scream from the doorway. Carly was standing there with a bunch of grocery bags in her arms, and her brother Spencer was right behind her.

Freddie and I jumped apart, both of us blushing furiously. Carly and Spencer looked like they had just won some sort of bet, or like their favorite football team had just won the super bowl for the first time in thirty years.

"Sorry guys," said Spencer, "Next time we come into our own home, we'll knock." Carly laughed at that, and gave Spencer a high five.

Freddie and I glanced at each other and then we both looked away again, with blushes on our cheeks and smiles on our lips. When Spencer and Carly went into the kitchen to unload the groceries, Freddie pulled me into a long hug. And so only I could hear, he whispered in my ear:

"You once said that any girl who'd kiss me would end up puking, so I have to ask: Do you feel sick at all?" I laughed quietly and whispered back:

"Nope, you dork, I don't think I'm gonna puke."

**N/A: Aw, now wasn't that some good fluff! I can't believe I finished it that quick! I hope I didn't forget to many words this time around! Anywho, that's the last chapter, and I hope you liked iThinkI'mGonnaPuke!**

**3 xoxo**

**-shoopshoopforshiz**


End file.
